Rhythm Thief & The Mysterious Encounter
by RhythmicHeart
Summary: Danville citizens take a trip to Europe. What mysterious encounters might they have there? Dedicated and made for Angela S. It's my first crossover!


It was a bright sunny day in Danville. The sun was shining leaving an iridescent glow through the windows of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Not that the so called Doctor cared. Heinz Doofenshmirtz grinned tightening the bolts on his latest -inator.

"Need a hand?" cried a cheerful robotic voice. It was Norm, Dr D's assistant; which he created.

"Quite possibly, yes" exclaimed the scientist.

Norm lifted his mechanical arm and began to help him.

"You know this is just going to ultimately fail right?" said Norm.

Doofenshmirtz sighed "That was harsh Norm."

* * *

"Happy Birthday Ferb!" Phineas and Candace said. The family was in England for Ferb's birthday.

They'd decided together that ultimately as a family it would be great to take Ferb back to his home town for this occasion. It was a pretty good flight there despite being long. Phineas was even allowed to take Perry in a carrying case. Phineas and Ferb even chatted to the pilot, discussing ways on how to make the aerodynamics of the plane better.

Ferb smiled as he gave his Grandma and Grandpa a hug. Through he'd never say it; he kinda missed England. He nodded a thank you to Phineas and Candace.

Just 2 hours away Phantom R was busy perfecting his latest move. He was planning an impromptu "performance" at the Louvre. Phantom R still hadn't returned all the paintings but aspired to do so. He had just finished his shift at Simon's shop and had gone home. He glanced over what was left of the real paintings. "Not that many left huh, boy?" he asked his dog Fondue. "What do you suppose we do when they are all returned?"

Phantom R positioned his hat on his head and then loosened his tie, trying not to look suspicious as he headed out the door.

* * *

Back in Danville Doofenshmirtz finished the inator and pressed the on button.

*click*

The floor shook and the room started spinning as he was turned into a thousand particles.

* * *

"Ouch!"

His head banged against a cold hard wall.

Fortunately, the room had stopped spinning. He felt normal other than a slight pounding in his left side of his head.

"Where am I?" Doof turned around. Behind the wall contained a dimly lit jail cell. Inside there was a man with dark reddish hair, glasses, and a formal brown suit. Despite being behind bars he appeared to look like a normal man which caught Doof off guard.

"Paris jail mon ami. Where I inquire the need to escape. Could you by chance be a scientist?"

"Thanks for telling me that. I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, a scientist of sorts. Could you possibly be a villain perhaps sent here by a nemesis?"

_It's worth a shot. He doesn't strike me as the criminal type _thought Doof.

"The name's Jean Francois." he continued, telling Doof about himself and how Phantom R got him sent here in the first place.

The scientist stood there surprised. Jean Francois reminded him so much of himself. His nemesis even wore a fedora! Doof felt determined to get him out of that cell. He glanced down at his pockets and started digging for any item that could get him out. He pulled out his keys, a pen, a wallet, and a membership card to the gym. Jean Francois eyed him puzzled as Doof took the keys toward the cell.

He put his keys into the lock insisting that all his theories about this strange place have been true up to this point. The cell door opened and he and the scientist both trickled out of the Paris Jail easily. The dimwitted guards were taking a donut break at the local café.

* * *

Perry felt a vibrate on his arm. He checked his video communicator watch, sneaking away from the celebration and putting on his brown fedora.

"Agent P, sorry to disrupt you on vacation but it appears that Doofenshmirtz is no longer in Danville. We've checked his blog, where he posted about L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N having a new member. The GPS coordinates of this message were set in Paris. Evil never takes a rest does it? It's up to you to find out what he's up to and stop him" said Major Monogram through the device.

Perry gave them a confused look, he was in London not Paris. Carl came out from behind his computer and reassured him "If I'm not mistaken, don't you have a hanglider?" Perry nodded feeling stupid for a minute. Perry had one somewhere.

He grabbed the hanglider scornfully, and left looking at the carefree Phineas and Ferb.

His goodbyes were still hanging to his lips.

He climbed to the top of the building and jumped, gliding through the beautiful country of England on his way to Paris.

The life of an animal agent was a hard one sometimes.

* * *

Soaring through the air on his hanglider Perry felt sad.

A soft breeze went through the air. Grim faced, He sighed as only a platypus could.

Struck with memories, He paused and thought back to the time where Doof had went to London to take the Big Ben to the Tri-state area.

Doofenshmirtz had ruined a family vacation again. Perry was actually looking forward to enjoying this trip. He was appalled at the fact that O.W.C.A would bother him after knowing this. They didn't exactly own him so why did he go through with this mission?

_There isn't enough agents to go around_ Perry thought._ I was assigned Doof and I better make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. _

_What does he want n- _

"Aaah!" a voice screamed.

Perry looked up from his misery and spotted a smallish girl figure in the sky. She was wearing a detective coat and cap which suited her short blond hair nicely.

Perry swerved, nearly missing her. The girl, not expecting his movement swerved the same way hitting him and knocking him off his hanglider. She swooped higher and regained her place in the sky.

Perry's heart skipped a beat. He began to plummet to ground. The girl had caught him off guard.

He pulled for a cord that would release his parachute and hoped he wouldn't get in trouble.

* * *

Phantom R was on his way to the Louvre to take a painting when he noticed the semi aquatic mammal on pavement. He ran towards him.

"Are you ok?" he asked Perry.

Perry sat up and brushed the pavement off newly formed scratches as if nothing had happened. He made it out pretty well but the hanglider was broken. He pushed a button and his parachute went back to his back.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Gyururururururu Phantom R heard Perry say.

"Hey! I can understand you! How do you do that?" Fondue barked.

Perry looked at Fondue curiously. Fondue had a thick french accent. 

"I don't know. I'm Agent P and was sent here on a mission. Have you seen a man in a lab coat around?" said Perry.

Fondue replied "I'm Fondue and that's my master Phantom R. You're an agent? Wow! I'm just a sidekick. I'll let you know if I see a man in a lab coat, you look like you could use the help."

"Simmer down Fondue. We'll have to head back before the authorities come" said Phantom R.

_Did he intend that pun?_ thought Perry.

Phantom R turned to Perry "You're welcome to join us, creature. We should get your scratches cleaned up. What do you think?"

Perry nodded. That sounded like a wonderful idea.

**~RhythmicHeart **


End file.
